


Carry Me

by MsKittyBlack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKittyBlack/pseuds/MsKittyBlack
Summary: A quiet moment between Tony and Bruce, inspired by the song 'Carry Me' by Dead by April.





	Carry Me

AN - Quick one-shot dedicated to our favourite 'Science-Bros', song is 'Carry Me' by Dead by April.

As usual I own nothing, enjoy the read MKB xxx

* * *

**Carry me, Embrace me, What I win I lose, This is my truth**

Tony stood there watching him. He had been standing there for about an hour just watching him look at the wall. He was falling apart and Tony knew it, ever since he came back he had been different, more open about things and while Tony knew that showing your emotions were a good thing – god knows Pepper had said that enough –this was just weird.

He was cracking, Tony had been there, losing the edge and struggling to keep it together, keeping his head above water. It was impossible for him to stop seeing everything he wanted to bury, from the fear to the anger, it just bubbled inside him. All the time.

But Tony knew for him it must have been near impossible to come back.

Bruce had a lot of problems, it was what made them work so well, self-named science bros. Because Tony understood those kind of problems that are so complicated, that to attempt to sit down and figure it out was impossible. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to, it was they couldn’t.

~*0*~

It was a never ending cycle, Bruce knew this. That everything he had he would eventually lose, given enough time. Like he lost Betty and Natasha and everything else in between the two. It tore at him, the damage he did when the ‘Other Guy’ took over. In his mind no matter how much good he did, scientifically or with the Avengers, it would never balance the debt he felt he had to pay.

While all the Avengers had taken him in as a member of their team, it was Tony who had done so the most. Bruce imagined that if he were ever to have a brother it would be Tony, it was the main reason he had not disagreed with the ‘science bros’ nickname Tony had coined.

Bruce suddenly became aware of a presence behind him, quickly deducing that Tony would be the only likely person to seek him out when he actively avoided anyone, he couldn’t help but chuckle slightly.

“How long have you been standing there?” Bruce said shaking his head slightly at Tony, “Five minutes, 10?”

“Hour.” Tony said walking over to where Bruce was sitting, “You want a cup of tea Bruce?”

After the tea had been made, coffee for Tony though, he was firmly of the opinion that if it didn’t keep you awake there was no point, the two two men sat silently next to one another occasionally taking sips before returning the mugs to their respective laps.

20 minutes had passed since Tony had sat down and Bruce finally spoke. “I’m terrified Tony. All the time. That I’m going to slip again.”

Tony nodded in understanding and took another sip of coffee letting the other man continue at his own pace.

“I want to… let go of my anger. Just stop being angry. All the time I’m angry and I hate it.” Bruce sagged, the weight on his shoulders lessening slightly under the confession.

“I can’t help you their buddy,” Bruce sighed, part of him had hoped that Tony would have some kind of idea that would help, “But the second you come up with something then I will be more than happy to help.”

Nodding Bruce smiled, “I know you Tony.” Holding out his hand Tony took it and pulled him to his feet.

“I got you brother, always.”


End file.
